The Divine Move/Transcript
: SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : DEATON: You essentially opened a door in your minds. ( ) : NOSHIKO: He is Nogitsune now-- he is void. ( ) : PETER: Scott is going to try and guide him back from the depths of his own subconscious. ( ) : MELISSA: How can there be two of him? : NOSHIKO: There isn't. There's a demon wearing his face. : VOID STILES: There's been a change in ownership... Now they belong to me. : LYDIA: ALLISON! ( ) BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION FLASHBACK-- CAMP OAK CREEK, EARLIER THAT NIGHT : ARGENT: Scott, look at me. Look at me! : ARGENT: Scott, look at me. : ARGENT: You have to remember-- you called me first, okay? : ARGENT: Say it. You called me first. : SCOTT: panting "I... I called you--" : ARGENT: interrupting Not "you." Say "Mr. Argent," or "her dad." : SCOTT: "I called her dad first..." : ARGENT: What else? What happened? : SCOTT: "There were two of them..." : ARGENT: Mmhmm. : SCOTT: heavily "They tried to steal our car... They wore masks... One of them had a knife..." : ARGENT: You think. Don't get specific, Scott-- you saw something sharp and metallic, you think it was a knife. : ARGENT: What do you say next? If you get confused, what do you always repeat? : SCOTT: "It happened so fast..." : ARGENT: That's right. Say it again. : ARGENT: Scott! Say it again. : SCOTT: exhaustedly How are you doing this? : ARGENT: It's what we do... : ARGENT: It's what we do. END FLASHBACK : PARRISH: Can you remember anything else? Anything else? : PARRISH: Isaac...? : ISAAC: I'm sorry... It just happened so fast... YUKIMURA HOUSE : NOSHIKO: Here. It'll calm you. : STILES: What is it? : NOSHIKO: Tea. : STILES: What, like magic tea? : NOSHIKO: No... chamomile tea. Drink it. : KEN: He's not safe here. : NOSHIKO: He's not safe anywhere. : KIRA: But Allison killed one of them. Doesn't that mean something? She killed an Oni. : KEN: Is that even possible? : NOSHIKO: I'm not sure how... : KIRA: But she did it-- she killed one of them. : STILES: Yeah, and they killed her. : STILES: Allison's dead... Now, I guess the only good thing is it looks like I'm dying, too. : NOSHIKO: He made a powerful move by splitting the two of you. : KIRA: So what's our move? : KEN: At this point, you need a divine move. : STILES: What's that? : NOSHIKO: In the game of Go, it's what we call a truly inspired, or out-of-the-box move. The Nogitsune had sente, the advantage, until this point. What you need is a divine move to turn the game around. : STILES: Okay... So, is anyone feeling divinely inspired? : KIRA: Mom, you said you trapped it in a glass jar, right? : NOSHIKO: It wasn't the jar that trapped it-- it was where I buried it. : STILES: The Nemeton... : NOSHIKO: A place I don't know too much about. : KIRA: Who does? : STILES: Deaton. Deaton does. ARGENT APARTMENT : ARGENT: I appreciate the concern, but you don't have to stay... : ARGENT: I'll be all right. I've dealt with this before. I have a capacity and... an ability to compartmentalize my emotions. : ISAAC: ...I don't. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILINSKI: Hey... We need to try to keep this quiet for as long as we can. Once the press finds out about this, they're gonna be all over those kids. : PARRISH: You want a squad car outside your house? : STILINSKI: Yeah, might be a good idea tonight... TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS DEREK'S LOFT : DEREK: Should be fine in a couple hours-- unless whoever shot you manages to find you again. : AIDEN: Lydia's with Scott. We need to go. : DEREK: You're gonna try to convince her to go with you? : AIDEN: I'm gonna try and convince her to run and hide, like any sane person would do. : DEREK: And Danny? : ETHAN: Allison's dead. Stiles is dying. What do you think? : DEREK: I think Danny won't believe you... And Lydia would never run and hide. : AIDEN: Because of Stiles? : DEREK: Because of Scott. : DEREK: You've been trying to find a way into his pack. Trying to earn his trust. Trying to fight for him. You've had it wrong this whole time. You don't fight for a leader-- you fight for a leader's cause. : AIDEN: What cause? : DEREK: Scott's always been about one thing-- saving his friends. He will do anything and everything to save the people he cares about. When there's no chance of winning? He keeps fighting. When all hope is lost? He finds another way. And when he's beaten down, he stands up again. You want to earn a place in his pack? You want redemption? Find another way to stand and fight! BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : SCOTT: Stiles and Kira said it was the Nemeton that kept it trapped. : DEATON: The problem is, this isn't even a person you're fighting-- it just looks like one. It's a spirit that's taken the shape of a human. : SCOTT: The shape of my best friend. : LYDIA: Someone caught it once. Someone can do it again, right? : DEATON: I don't know... This thing was trapped a long time ago, before the Nemeton was cut down. It doesn't have the same power anymore. : SCOTT: Is there anything that does? : DEATON: Possibly... : DEATON: When the tree was whole, its wood was sometimes used to contain powerful objects. But those objects are very rare. : LYDIA: Wait a second-- powerful objects? Like an Alpha's claws? : DEATON: ...Which Alpha? : LYDIA: Talia Hale. : LYDIA: Peter had them in this wooden box with a triskele carved on the lid. What if it was made from the Nemeton? : DEATON: It was. : SCOTT: How do you know? : DEATON: Because I made it. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : VOID STILES: Hi, there. Could you page Melissa McCall for me, please? : VOID STILES: Well... I guess I'll just find her myself. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : PARRISH: Sheriff! BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : RAFAEL: I just think it would be better if it came from you... : MELISSA: So, I tell Scott that his dad went back to San Francisco, says he's sorry, but he didn't have time to say goodbye? : RAFAEL: Right. Then, I'll send a follow-up email or something. : MELISSA: You're an idiot. : RAFAEL: What's wrong with that? : MELISSA: Seriously? : MELISSA: Raf, you say that you want a relationship with your son. You can't just bail after one fight. : RAFAEL: He hates me. : MELISSA: He doesn't hate you. He just wants you to try harder. : MELISSA: What's going on? : RAFAEL: I don't know... : RAFAEL: Get back! ARGENT APARTMENT : ARGENT: Careful. That one takes some practice. : ARGENT: When Allison was learning, she had to bandage her fingers because they got so raw. She wouldn't give up on it, though. : ISAAC: She kept trying to say something... : ARGENT: What's that? : ISAAC: tearfully She was trying to say something to Scott. "You have to tell him," she said. "You have to tell my father--" : ISAAC: sniffling She didn't get a chance to finish it, but I'm sure it was just that she loved you. : ARGENT: It's okay. It's okay. She made a point of telling me earlier. : ISAAC: Earlier? : ARGENT: There's a tradition we have... : ISAAC: The silver bullet? : ARGENT: She was making a silver arrowhead. : ISAAC: ...Where is it? : ISAAC: The arrowhead? : ARGENT: Downstairs... : ISAAC: I need to see it. : ARGENT: Why? : ISAAC: Because I have a feeling it isn't there. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: OWWWW! : RAFAEL: What the hell is that? : MELISSA: panting I think... it's... poisonous... It hurts like hell... : MELISSA: groaning Ohhhhhhh, be careful! : MELISSA: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! : RAFAEL: I'm gonna get you out of here. : MELISSA: Okay... BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILINSKI: You're gonna need a bigger gun. : DEPUTY 1: Ohhhh! : DEPUTY 2: Awww! : STILINSKI: No! : STILINSKI: AGHHHHHHH! BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : SCOTT: Derek's got the triskele box. He's gonna meet us. : DEATON: What's wrong? : LYDIA: Something's happening... : LYDIA: I had this sudden rushing feeling, like we're running out of time. : STILES: Yeah... : STILES: Yeah, I kind of got that feeling, too. ARGENT APARTMENT : ARGENT: Why would she make four of these? : ISAAC: She made five-- she made the first one, then she figured it out. FLASHBACK-- ARGENT APARTMENT, THE PREVIOUS NIGHT : ALLISON: muttering What am I missing? END FLASHBACK : ISAAC: She used the first silver arrowhead to kill one of the Oni. We saw her do it. FLASHBACK-- CAMP OAK CREEK, THE PREVIOUS NIGHT END FLASHBACK : ARGENT: Oh... : ISAAC: The same way you almost did. Do you remember when you told us about one of your first gun deals, the Yakuza? FLASHBACK-- IKEDA'S GARDEN, JAPAN, 1988 END FLASHBACK : ARGENT: That meeting wasn't one of my first deals... it was my first deal. FLASHBACK-- IKEDA'S GARDEN, JAPAN, 1988 END FLASHBACK : ISAAC: The bullet that you used to shoot the Oni-- was that a silver bullet? FLASHBACK-- IKEDA'S GARDEN, JAPAN, 1988 END FLASHBACK : ARGENT: Yes... But it didn't kill him. It just broke his mask. : ISAAC: Probably went straight through... : ISAAC: What if silver is like a poison to them? FLASHBACK-- CAMP OAK CREEK, THE PREVIOUS NIGHT : ISAAC: voiceover What if it needs to stay in the body? END FLASHBACK : ISAAC: What if that's what she was trying to tell Scott? What if that's what she was trying to tell you-- that she'd figured it out? : ARGENT: These four would still have been setting when she went off to meet Scott... : ISAAC: We could stop them. : ARGENT: No... We can kill them. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILINSKI: What the hell happened? : PARRISH: They left. They just... they left. : PARRISH: groaning Ugh... Why did they let us live? : STILINSKI: wincing I'm not so sure they did. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: Scott, hold on-- : STILES: I know what you're all thinking-- if this works, it might kill me, too. But even if it does, you have to go through with it. Stick with the plan, okay? : SCOTT: The plan is to save'' you-- that's the plan i'm going with.'' : STILES: Oh, this is definitely not part of the plan... BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : RAFAEL: the phone It's me again. I'm getting nothing from dispatch. No one's on the line. Call me back, Stilinski. Call me as soon as you get this. : MELISSA: Call Scott. You need to call Scott. : RAFAEL: You're gonna be all right-- : MELISSA: interrupting That's not what I mean. : RAFAEL: Melissa, I need to get you out of here. I'm gonna help you to your feet, okay? : MELISSA: Raf, listen to me-- : RAFAEL: You're gonna be fine-- : MELISSA: If something happens, you need to work it out with Scott. : RAFAEL: Melissa... : MELISSA: You just need to try again. : RAFAEL: I tried to apologize-- : MELISSA: interjecting He's a teenage boy! He doesn't care about apologies. He wants you to do better. And, he probably wants you to suffer a little. : MELISSA: Promise me you'll make this work. : RAFAEL: Okay. Okay. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : VOID STILES: Did you bring us a present? : DEREK: I brought two. : VOID STILES: I've heard of an Alpha Pack, Derek, but not a pack of former Alphas... It's a little sad, isn't it? : DEREK: I might not be an Alpha anymore, but I can still fight like one. NOGITSUNE'S ILLUSIONSCAPE (IKEDA'S GARDEN) : NOGITSUNE: Like I promised, Stiles... We're going to kill all of them, one by one... : STILES: What the hell is this? Where are we? : NOGITSUNE: Between life and death. : LYDIA: Bardo... : NOGITSUNE: But, there are no peaceful deities here, Lydia. : NOGITSUNE: You're dying, Stiles... And now, everyone you care about is dying, too. : STILES: What? What do you mean? : NOGITSUNE: I've captured almost all of the territories on the board, Stiles-- the hospital, the sheriff's station, and now the animal clinic. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: Ahhh! NOGITSUNE'S ILLUSIONSCAPE (IKEDA'S GARDEN) : NOGITSUNE: Do you know the ritual of seppuku, Stiles? : STILES: No... And I don't want to... : NOGITSUNE: When a samurai disembowels himself with his own sword to maintain his honor. But that's not the cut that kills him-- the killing stroke is made by his kaishakunin, who beheads the samurai with his own katana. Scott... Scott is your kaishakunin. I'm going to make your best friend kill you, Stiles. And you're going to let him... Because, just like you, they're all going to die. Everyone touched by an Oni's blade... Unless Scott kills you, first. : STILES: Why? Why are you doing this? : NOGITSUNE: To win the game! BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILINSKI: Parrish, keep your eyes open! : STILINSKI: Deputy! : PARRISH: What is this? Is this poison? : STILINSKI: Whatever it is, uh... it's working fast. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: weakly Don't leave him again. Promise me. : RAFAEL: You told me to leave... : MELISSA: I told a drunk to get out of the house-- I didn't tell his father to get out of his life. : MELISSA: You came back to make it up to him, right? : RAFAEL: I came back to make it up to both of you. NOGITSUNE'S ILLUSIONSCAPE (JAPANESE GARDEN) : SCOTT: How is this happening? How are we in this place? : KIRA: You're asking me? A month ago, I'd never even touched a sword! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : ETHAN: Where the hell are they? : AIDEN: The Jeep's here. They have to be somewhere. : DEREK: In the school! NOGITSUNE'S ILLUSIONSCAPE (JAPANESE GARDEN) : LYDIA: breathlessly This can't be real... : STILES: Yeah, tell that to them! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : DEREK: You have to get on the box. Someone get on the box! : AIDEN: I hate ninjas... BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : RAFAEL: Hey... : RAFAEL: Hey! Hey, there's blood at her lips! What does that mean? : RAFAEL: There's blood! What does it mean? NOGITSUNE'S ILLUSIONSCAPE (JAPANESE GARDEN) : SCOTT: Stiles, no! : SCOTT: Stiles! : STILES: What if it saves you? What if it saves all of you? : LYDIA: What if it's just another trick? : NOGITSUNE: No more tricks, Lydia. : NOGITSUNE: End it, Scott. Let your friend fall on his own sword. Do for him what he cannot do for himself. : NOGITSUNE: Do it, Scott-- be his kaishakunin. Give up the game. : NOGITSUNE: You have no moves left. : STILES: I do... : STILES: A divine move. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : AIDEN: We can't do this! We can't beat them! : ETHAN: Take the box, we'll hold them off! : DEREK: RAWRRR! : DEREK: What was that? : ARGENT: Silver. : DEREK: Isaac, the box! NOGITSUNE'S ILLUSIONSCAPE (JAPANESE GARDEN) : STILES: Stop fighting them! It's an illusion! : STILES: You have to stop fighting them. It looks real and it feels real, but Scott, you gotta trust me-- it's an illusion. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: We're okay. We're... : VOID STILES: This was my game. You think you can beat me at my game? : ARGENT: Get the arrow! It's the last one! : ETHAN: AIDEN! : VOID STILES: Divine move... Divine move? You think you have any moves at all? You can kill the Oni, but me? Me? I'm a thousand years old, you can't kill me! : LYDIA: But we can change you! : VOID STILES: What? : LYDIA: You forgot about the scroll... : STILES: The Shugendo scroll. : VOID STILES: ...Change the host. : STILES: You can't be a fox and a wolf. : VOID STILES: AHHHHHHHHH! BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL is laying still on her back, still on the gurney out in the hallway, when suddenly she opens her eyes with a gasp. She quickly moves to a seated position, where both she and a relieved-looking Rafael remove the bandage from her leg to reveal that it has already begun to heal itself of the Oni's poisonous sword gash. They both look at each other with surprised expressions for a long moment before Melissa exhaustedly rests her head on his chest. Rafael is startled by this uncharacteristic display of affection but eventually wraps his arms around Melissa's shoulders BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC wakes up on the floor of the exam room and pushes himself into a seated position, where he examines his own Oni-inflicted battle wound to find that it, too, is healing itself rapidly. He exhales in relief and sits back as he tries to catch his breath BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION helps Stilinski up to his feet as the two men recover from their own sword gashes. They look exhausted as they survey the damage to the station from fighting against the Oni BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: Oh, God... I fainted, didn't I? : STILES: We're alive? We're all alive? : SCOTT: Yeah, we're okay... : AIDEN: Doesn't hurt you as much as it hurts me? : ETHAN: Yeah... : AIDEN: It's okay... Lydia never believed I was one of the good guys, anyway... : DEREK: She'll believe me. YUKIMURA HOUSE [Noshiko and Ken work together to put away the ''Go board and stones after Noshiko and Kira's educational game. Once they've finished, they share a knowing look]'' MCCALL HOUSE sits alone at his kitchen table, finally allowing himself to process his grief following Allison's death. After a moment, Melissa enters the room, and upon seeing her son, walks over to wrap her arms around him in a hug. Scott breaks down as soon as they embrace and begins sobbing into her shoulder ARGENT APARTMENT and Argent, both with duffle bags slung across their shoulders, walk toward the front door of the apartment. The two men stop and take one last look backwards down the hall, where the door to Allison's bedroom is still ajar, before walking out of the apartment, seemingly for good. In Isaac's hands is the triskelion urn, which he seems to be bringing with them to hide someplace safe BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : KIRA: I wish I could say something to him. I wish I could say something to all of them. but I don't know how much space or how much time I'm supposed to give them... And I know I'm still just the new girl at school. : COACH: You ever run track? I mean, you have excellent muscle definition... : LYDIA: Not for long. : MALIA: I sometimes ran from cougars trying to eat me... : COACH: I've had the same problem. So, listen, we're gonna start off slow. you know, a few classes here and there. Don't worry-- you'll learn fast. : MALIA: I intend to. MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: It's okay. Don't think about it too much. Just try to let it happen. : STILES: Whoa! Wow! : MALIA: Oh, I am so sorry! : STILES: That's... yeah! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : ETHAN: I'm sorry... I just don't think I can stay. : DANNY: Actually, it's okay. : ETHAN: You're breaking up with me? : DANNY: I... I like you. A lot. You're incredibly good-looking... and smart, and sweet... and... I... I just don't think I can do it. : ETHAN: Date me? : DANNY: Date a Werewolf. : ETHAN: stunned You knew??? : DANNY: Dude, it's Beacon Hills! STILINSKI HOUSE : STILINSKI: Hey... What're you doing? : STILES: Just, uh, clearing my head. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: Have you ever heard the term "regression to the mean?" : SCOTT: No... : DEATON: It's a bit of a technical way of saying things will always even out. : SCOTT: Like, things will always get better? : DEATON: More like... things can't always be bad. : SCOTT: So, no matter how bad things get-- : DEATON: --Or how good-- : SCOTT: They always come back to the middle. : DEATON: Regression to the mean. : SCOTT: I'm not sure that applies in a town like this. : DEATON: Yes... You might be right. DEREK'S MINDSCAPE : DEREK: It was a dream... : DEREK: It was actually... It was more like a nightmare. : STILES: Okay. What happened? : DEREK: It started with these Hunters that caught Peter and me after we left Cora. It was a family of them led by a guy named Severo. They broke into my loft. DEREK'S LOFT : SEVERO: Now, my friend, you're gonna tell us about La Loba. Where is the She-Wolf? : DEREK: You should just go ahead and kill me... 'cause you're never going to find Cora. : SEVERO: frowning Cora? Who the hell is Cora? : HUNTER: Where are they? : HUNTER: Light them up! DEREK'S MINDSCAPE : STILES: Who was it? : DEREK: There's a lot of myths about how people can be turned into a Werewolf. Usually a bite. There's one about rain water... : STILES: Drinking water out of the puddle of a Werewolf's print. : DEREK: There's another one... FLASHBACK-- BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL, FEBRUARY 2011 : KATE: Can you get turned by a scratch? : ARGENT: If the claws go deep enough, maybe... END FLASHBACK : STILES: Derek, if this is all just a dream, why do you look so worried? : DEREK: Because I don't remember waking up! : DEREK: So, tell me-- how do you know? How do you know if you're still dreaming? : STILES: Your fingers. In dreams, you have extra fingers. DEREK'S LOFT : DEREK: It's real... You're real... : KATE: That's right, Derek... : KATE: And, if seeing me is a surprise, watch this-- : KATE: RAWWWWWR! END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3B Category:Unfinished Transcripts